I'll Take The Shot For You
by JanniAlexandra
Summary: Jo is dating an abusive boyfriend and Ellen calls Dean to check up on her. This is a songfic, rated M because of the language.This is a oneshot. AU


Okay, so this is just something that I had in mind... Just a little story that I thought I'd write down and share with you.

**Summary: **Jo is dating an abusive and controlling boyfriend. Ellen senses that something's wrong, so she calls Dean, asking him to check up on Jo. In this story Dean and Sam are family friends with Jo. Dean is 24 years old, and Jo is 21.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or the characters, it's the great Eric Kripke who does. I don't own The Rasmus or the song "Shot".

**'**

**I'll Take The Shot For You**

A low buzzing sound woke Dean up. He grabbed his phone from the desk next to his bed and quickly checked the caller ID. He didn't recognize the number, but he decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello?" he mumbled, trying not to wake Sam, who was sleeping in the bed next to his.

"Dean..? Is that you?" a familiar, raspy voice asked.

"Ellen?" he asked, and a he heard her laugh the familiar hoarse laugh that he was used to hearing in the Roadhouse.

"Yeah, it's me." she said. "Um, listen, Dean... I've go a big favor to ask, and I'm sorry for asking this it probably nothing..."

"No problem, what can I do?" he asked, hoping for a hunt.

"It's Jo." Ellen said, and Dean felt a sting in his heart. He'd always had a crush on Jo, ever since he met her for the first time, when he was ten. Now, fourteen years later, he was still in love with her. He didn't see her that often, maybe five times a year, but when he did, he tried to flirt with her, but she was used to it. He never said that he was serious, so she always thought he was joking

"Dean? Are you still there?" Ellen asked.

"Uhm, yeah, I'm still here. You were saying something about Jo?"

"She's been acting weird, and I'm worried for her. She doesn't call me anymore, she doesn't seem to have any friends... I've tried to talk sense into her, but she won't listen. I think it might be her boyfriend. She had strange bruises on her arms when she was here the last time. I think he's beating her."

Dean could hear how sad Ellen sounded, and he felt angry. No one, and that meant no one, could hurt Jo Harvelle without getting him on their ass.

"I'll go and take a look, talk with her and see if there's anything I can do." he said.

Dean decided to wait until the next evening before he drove to the address that Ellen had given to him. It was a old, small house, and it looked like it could use some paint. He heard screaming from the inside, so he looked inside from the open window. He recognized Jo, she was sitting on the floor, while a man, twice her size was screaming to her.

"You fucking bitch!! You can't do anything!" he screamed. Jo looked up.

"I tried, but I cant cook if you're throwing plates at me you fucking asshole!!" she screamed back.

He hit her, and she sobbed.

"Don't you dare say against me!" He said and pulled her hair. She screamed and he laughed.

"When I come back from the pub, I want there to be food on the table. You think you can do that, bitch?!" he asked. She nodded, and he let her go. Then he walked out, and Dean heard a car drive away. He ran in to the house where Jo was lying on the floor, and she gasped when she saw him.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" she asked and quickly dried her tears with her sleeve.

"We're going Jo. You can't stay here, not with that crazy guy!" he said and helped her up.

A song started to play on the radio, and Dean couldn't help but to listen to the lyrics, that seemed to fit in so well.

_Tonight we escape  
Just you and me  
We'll find our peace  
Somewhere across the seas _

"Dean, no, you don't understand!" Jo exclaimed and tried to wiggle loose from his grip. "He said that if I left... He..." she started to cry, and Dean hugged her.

"Shh... It's gonna be okay... I'll take care of it, I promise." he whispered in her ear.

_Enough of the fright  
Enough of the fuss  
I'll be awake if he finds us  
Needless to say  
I'll stand in your way  
I will protect you  
And I..._

She looked thanfull at him, and he kissed away her tears.

"Okay... Let's go." she said. Suddenly they heard a car, coming closer and closer. Jo looked atv Dean with fear in her eyes.

"He's back. You have to go, if he finds you, he'll kill you! Leave, now!" she said. Dean shook his head.

"No, I won't leave you here with that monster." he said.

_I'll take the shot for you  
I'll be the shield for you  
Needless to say  
I'll stand in your way  
I'll take the shot for you  
I'll give my life for you  
I'll make it stop  
I'll take the shot  
For you _

The man stepped inside and looked shocked when he saw Dean standing next to Jo.

"What the hell?!" he screamed at Jo and picked up a rifle. "You fucking bitch, who the hell is that!?" he was pointing at Dean with the rifle.

"Stop it Ron!" Jo screamed. "He's a family friend, don't shoot him!"

"Family friend my ass! You've been cheating on me, haven't you?" he said and pointed the rifle at her. Suddenly a gun shot was heard. The man was now lying on the floor, and a blood started to pool beneath him.

_Tonight we'll be free  
I'll find us a home  
Tonight we will be  
Finally on our own _

"Let's go." Dean said and lowered his gun.

No one would ever hurt jo again. Not on his watch.

"Thank you." Jo whispered and kissed him.

_  
__Enough of the hell  
Enough of the pain  
I won't let him touch you  
I love you _

_Needless to say  
I'll stand in your way  
I will defend you  
And I... _

When they drove hom, neither one of them said a word. There was nothing to say. When Dean parked his car in front of The Roadhouse, Jo looked at him, with a look that he'd never seen on her face before.

"Dean... i don't know how to say this but... What you did today, for me... I can't thank you enough."

she said. Dean couldn't help but to blush a little.

"Don't mention it. I'd do anything for you." he said.

Jo smiled, and leaned forward. She kissed him slowly, but the kiss turned into a more rough and passionate one. After the kiss she smiled at him, and stepped out of the car.

"I'll guess this is goodbye." she said.

"Yeah... I guess it is." he replied.

"Bye Dean." she said.

"Bye Jo." he said, and hoped that she wouldn't notice the tears in his eyes. He wanted to stay there with her, but he knew that he couldn't.

_I'll take the shot for you  
I'll be the shield for you  
Needless to say  
I'll stand in your way  
I'll take the shot for you  
I'll give my life for you  
I'll make it stop  
I'll take the shot  
For you  
For you  
_

When Jo waved goodbye to Dean as he drove back to the motel, she couldn't help the feeling inside of her. He was leaving her, abandoning her. She knew that he had to do it, but inside she hoped that she could come with him. When she turned around, ready to face her mom, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"You didn't think I'd leave you like this?"

She turned around and saw that it was Dean. She ran to him, and hugged him.

"You can hunt with me and Sam..." Dean said. Jo laughed, she was so happy.

"Okay." she said.

_Enough of the scars  
Enough broken hearts  
I will protect you  
And I... _

As they drove back to the motel, the same song played on the radio. Even if they didn't say it, they both knew what the song meant to them. _  
__  
I'll take the shot for you  
I'll be the shield for you  
Needless to say  
I'll stand in your way _

_I'll take the shot for you  
I'll give my life for you  
I'll make it stop  
I'll take the shot  
I'll take the shot_

_I'll make it stop_

_I'll make it stop_  
_I'll take the shot_

**THE END**

The song:  
I'll take the shot for you, by The Rasmus.

Please review, I love reviews. ^^

Oh and please notice, I don't talk english, so there might be a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes. **So no flames!**


End file.
